thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackout
Blackout is the fourth mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows Vermin as he, Snow and Ash are caught up in a riot when a blackout affects Riverside. Gangs * The Baseball Furies * The Moonrunners * The Panzers * The Rogues * The Savage Huns * The Warriors * The Cops * Flash Dealers * Spray Dealers * Tremont * Clerks * Pelham Summary *Riverside has erupted into a RIOT! Get in on the action before the streets get too heavy. *The Riot Cops are dispersing the crowd. Get back to Coney before you get busted. Story *Date: April 30, 1979 *Time: 11:24 pm *Place: Riverside *Days until meeting: 72 Vermin and Snow decide to take Ash to a strip club named The Black Cat. However, while they are on the train, the power cuts out, leaving The Warriors stranded in Riverside. After breaking out of the train, The Warriors make their way up to street level, where they realise a blackout is in progress. The Warriors begin rioting, joining gangs such as the Moonrunners, Rogues, Panzers and Savage Huns. However, when the riot cops appear, The Warriors decide to make their way back to Coney Island. As The Warriors make their way to the train, they come across the Baseball Furies beating two Rogues. The Furies spot The Warriors and give chase to them to the train, though Vermin, Snow and Ash are able to escape and catch the train back to Coney. A cutscene involving Luther and the Rogues then occurs, which shows Luther reuniting with the Rogues after escaping from the Furies. Cropsy questions Luther about the location of Tommy and Patches - the two Rogues beaten by the Furies - but Luther tells him not to worry, and instead shows the Rogues the money he has earned from selling the items he stole during the riots. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Vermin P2-Snow *High Score: 12000 *Bonus: 2 *Soldiers: 24 *Arenas: 1 (A) Follow the tracks up until you reach the exit on the right. Walk through the Yellow 'W' Icon to find that a blackout has started a riot. Tell your Warriors to cause Mayhem. You have to fill up the Destruction Bar up on the right of the screen. Just rob stores, mug people, and destroy cars to fill this up. You can also fill up a Loot Bar by stealing $350. (B) Now you need to steal 3 car stereos. If you still haven't got $350, then there are more stores here. Go to the back alley and there's a car there. Steal the stereo, and then head to the Red 'W' Icon. © Now there's a gang curfew. The next radio is in the cop car. (D) Now head through the gate to the Yellow 'W' Icon. You will go through another gate that leads down into the park. Now you will be introduced to the Baseball Furies. Run to the next Red 'W' Icon, and hurry. Bonus Objectives *Mug 10 People. *Snuff out 7 burners. Script (Snow, Vermin and Ash are talking in the Warriors' hangout.) Snow: You know those bitches are gonna be fine. (Laughs) Vermin''' (to'' Cleon''):'' Me an' Snow are gonna take Ash up to The Black Cat to check out some wool man, you wanna come Cleon? '''''Cleon: No. Watch yourselves though, I don't need you gettin' wrecked up there. Vermin: You got it Warlord. C'mon, let's go check out some tail guys! (Cut to Snow, Vermin and Ash at the Coney subway station.) Ash: Damn, this is a sweet look for me, man. (Vermin laughs as the three of them get on the train.) Riverside, 11:24 pm, April 30, 1979, 72 days before the meeting. (Vermin, Snow and Ash are on a train. Suddenly, it stops and the lights go out.) Vermin: Aww, what the shit's goin' on? Snow: Cool out, man. The power's dead or somethin'! Ash: So what are we supposed to do, sit here an' wait? Man, we could be stuck here for hours! Vermin: Why you gotta be a downer, man? Ain't no point in complainin'! Ash: Man, I just don't like bein' stuck underground in a can, man. I got claustrophobicness! (Snow smashes the window of the back door. He then opens the door.) Vermin: Hey look, a way out. Let's go. Ash: I guess we're walkin'. (They get off the train, and finds out the blackout started a riot.) Vermin: Riot! Let the destruction begins! (Up on the streets, four people tip a car over onto its roof.) Vermin: Let's get in there and grab some shit as we can! (Vermin, Snow, and Ash grab $350, and grab some argument with two unnamed civilians about TV, one with no TV and one with TV.) Unnamed Civilian #1: Gimme that TV! I stole it first now give it to me! Unnamed Civilian #2: Yeah, I'm the first one here so screw off! Unnamed Civilian #1: You little son of a bitch! I'll kill you! (Vermin and his friends approaches some radio inside the car.) Vermin: Score, man! These car is in touch! There's gonna be some nice decks around! (Vermin steal 3 car radios, and hear someone witnessing his store being trashed by a trio of Savage Huns.) Unnamed Store Owner #1: Oh no, my store! My life, my dreams are all smashed! I hate you, I hate you, oh god! (Vermin and his friends then approach another store, only to be attacked by an owner.) Unnamed Store Owner #2: You were the son of a busted too! I've been waiting for some dumbass who do that. Come on let's see what you got! (Vermin subdues the owner, and hear another argument.) Unnamed Civilian #3: So you want this radio, why'd you come and get it then? Unnamed Civilian #4: I'm gonna smash your faces, asshole! (There are people rioting on the streets, with people beating each other up, running around with TVs, etc. Riot cops arrive.) Riot Cop''' (holding and speaking into a megaphone):'' This is the NYPD! Cease and desist immediately! (Everyone scatters.) '''''Vermin: Shit, this street's get too crazy. Let's head back to Coney, through the park! (Vermin, Snow, and Ash go to the park, then, they are walking through Riverside Park.) Vermin: That was great, man. Everyone was gettin' in on the action! Ash: It's too bad them riot cops had to ruin our fun, man. (The playing field floodlights start to come on.) Ash: Check it out, the lights are comin' on! Snow: Good. The subway'll be runnin' in no time. (There are Baseball Furies beating up two Rogues in the baseball field when they spot Ash, Snow, and Vermin.) Ash: Who the hell are these dudes? Snow: I don't wanna find out. Vermin: I say we take off. (The Baseball Furies walk towards Vermin, Snow, and Ash.) Vermin: Hey, stay out of their sight, man. I don't want these freaks on our ass. (The Baseball Furies chase after Vermin, Snow, and Ash. Vermin, Snow and Ash run back into a train in the subway.) Vermin: Who the hell were those freaks man?! Snow: I don't know man but they were some bad-mother dudes man! Vermin: They creeped me out man. I just wanna get back to Coney alright? Ash: Yeah, I hear that. (Cut to some Rogues in an alley. Luther, the leader, sneaks up behind them, grabs a Rogue named Cropsy and pushes him up against a wall.) Luther: HEY! Spread 'em! Cropsy: Ahhhh... come on no... please... I didn't... Luther: Haha! Lighten up, man! C'mere an' check out what I got for us. Cropsy: Shit man, we thought you'd be dead. Where's Tommy and Patches? Luther: Who caaaaares? They were getting on my nerves. Cropsy: Did them baseball freaks get 'em? Why ain't they with you? How'd you get away? (Luther pushes Cropsy against the wall again.) Luther: What's with all the questions? Didn't I tell ya them wimps don't matter? Besides, I'm okay, an' I got some good cash from hawking our loot man. Dee Dee''' (a'' Rogue''):'' Oh, yeah! '''''Luther: C'MON ROGUES, LET'S GO! (Luther pushes Cropsy, and they all start walking through the alley.) Luther: Man, I wish those lights stayed off! Biggest raids I've seen in a while, total mayhem an' destruction. Even the suits was gettin' in on it man... DJ Reports Tonight, boppers, I got some good news from down in Brooklyn. The alliance between the Saracens and the Jones Street Boys is attracting a lot of major-league attention. It’s looking like everybody’s turning out a winning with that deal. On the east side of the city, things aren’t quite as pretty. Riverside was hit with a blackout last night and the neighborhood erupted into a real smoker. The boys in blue arrived in full force and ended up benching twenty-seven of our best players. In an unscheduled exhibition match last night, two Rogues were leveled by the home-team Furies when they wandered out onto the field. It appears the boys of summer don’t appreciate unexpected visitors. The Gramercy Riffs are asking the Furies to allow any other crew stranded in Riverside a free walk home. Out in Queens, the Satan’s Mothers felt the sting and lost their latest contract. Spider’s now working with Ghost from the Huns to see if they can’t rock the boat and feed the streets another way. And finally, our good friend Scopes is looking for some turf to hold a writer’s showdown. Anyone with a location can find him getting up in the boogie-down. Good night, boppers, and keep the peace in Riverside tonight… at least until they get it cleaned up. Adios. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Trivia * This is the only time in the game that you'll be allowed to go through this part of Riverside. * Once The Cops arrive, there will always be three on the map at a time. * If you manage to handcuff all the pigs, you can roam freely. * If you enter the 'remove wanted' cheat code, the police will stop pursuing you, unless you or another Warrior attacks them. This also happens in missions 11 and 15. Category:Missions